Kagami Clan
History The Kagami Clan where once known as The Village Hidden in The Sand. Approximately 100 Years ago Sand was hit by a Meteor that had been Prophesized for many years. 50 Years Prior to the Meteor Disaster Shodaime Kazekage, Sicarius Inanis had just turned 18 and begun to train the Villagers in the Art of Katon to prepare them for a foretold War of Nations. 2 Years pass as the Hidden Sand became more fluent in Katon Knowledge a Wandering Ninja found his way into the village. Sicarius confronted him and asked of his purpose, he responded by saying he was a gatherer of jutsu as he lifted his straw hat and tilted it to the back of his head Sicarius noticed his deep crimson eyes with 3 Tomoe around the pupil he quickly responded, “You are of the Famous Uchiha clan Are you not?” The Uchiha responded “Yes, but I do not affiliate my self with the rest of those self proclaimed “geniuses” my Name is Uchiha, Yamagachi and I’m a Traveling ninja searching for new techniques.” Thinking this ninja was a very intriguing he asked him if he was affiliated with any village, his response was No. Sicarius then offered the Wandering Uchiha a place to stay and a permanent position in the village, seeing the hospitality the Uchiha accepted. Two days later after the Uchiha had settled in the new village Sicarius asked him for a sparring session During the session Sicarius could see how strong Uchiha, Yamagachi was and saw that he had a Profound knowledge on jutsu he also noticed oddly that the Uchiha used Doton more that Katon. Knowing a small amount of knowledge about the Uchiha he knew that Katon was a Requirement to be considered an Adult within the clan. While thinking this and continuing the fight Yamagachi changed his tactics and went on an offensive attack utilizing his Doton to create a small arena and condense the possible movement he then unleashed a powerful Katon Goukakyuu, not knowing that Sicarius was a Katon Master. Sicarius quickly held out his had while saying “I hope I don’t ruin your strategy but I am a Kage and a Katon Master I live in A desert and I am use to extreme heat and this fire amounts to nothing I can produce… Fuuton: Reverse Wind Coffin… A wind begin to cone out from his hand as it envelopes the fire and turns it into a sphere he then said, ”did I forget to mention I am also a master of Fuuton” The fire Formed into a ball as it was about to combust he they made a tiger sign with his Left hand and said, “Katon: Goukakyuu” His Goukakyuu formed in the shape of a sphere and came at as such a burst of power that absorbed the current ball of fire he had maintained with his right hand and fired back at Double power. Uchiha, Yamagachi’s eyes opened wide at the talent of the Kage and quickly put up a Massive Doton wall as a guard, the ball of fire collided with the wall destroying it and forcing Yamagachi to fly back and slide along the ground. As he looked up he saw Sicarius walking up to him, Sicarius stopped and stood above him then reached his hand out and said “you are a great fighter and you tactics are amazing hand I not developed the Fuuton: Reverse wind coffin I would have been seriously injured, I would like to offer you a spot on my Guard to help protect this village.” Yamagachi then looked down while thinking to him self that someone finally recognized him and actually asked him to join in response to his power. He then looked up and said “I Accept.” 2 Years Pass Uchiha Yamagachi is now a Recognized Shinobi in the Hidden Sand and has successfully Open a Doton Training Hall for all villagers. Sicarius is now 20 and Yamagachi is now 16, around this time the Kiro came to Kazekage Sicarius and told him of the Danger Foretold by the Stars. In 48 years a Meteor will fall from the heavens and have the potential to destroy the village. Sicarius took the information and began to prepare to do all he could to prevent it from happening. 44 Years Pass All of sand has become experts in Using Doton and Katon Sicarius finally decided he was getting to old for to maintain the village and he would retire passing his Title to his Best friends Son Uchiha, Yamagachi II Named after his Late Father. That had died during an invasion of Sand Village he tried to protect everyone and ended up using all his chakra to create a giant earth wall to surround the village and protect it. Uchiha, Yamagachi II was only 25 at the time but very experience a well trained ninja that Sicarius could trust. Sicarius faded into the background still communicating with Yamagachi II he warned him of the Foretold Meteor that was to hit sand in 6 years. Yamagachi Prepared by talking to other nations to so who ever survived would have a safe place to go, He made a Deal with the Current Tsuchikage Renden, Vash. The Deal was that in return for allowing them to join the village had anything happened to Sand they would have to become an active force in defending it as well. 6 years Pass All of Sand is Packing up all belonging and getting ready for the Great Impact it was said to fall on the sixth month of the year on the 18th day. The Prophesized date was wrong the meteor had gain speed and would now collide 4 days early. With the 15th approaching fast the ninja began to Transfer Population to Hidden Rock. The day came and there where still people within the village they look to the sky to see a bright purple light closing in fast they dash for safety and make it out of the village just in time they turn and watch the Sand and wind swirl around the village. The Great stone wall protected them from any Stray debris. Once everything had Calmed one of the ninja asked where Sicarius and Nidaime Kazekage Uchiha, Yamagachi were no one knew they quickly ran into the village to search they found know one but all the Shinobi knew the plan was to move to Rock village. Before leaving for good several basic ninja saw a bright purple light and went to inspect it, it was a fragment left over from the impact a small glowing orb that emitted a strange chakra they thought nothing of it. Little did they know it emitted a radiation as well that rearranged their DNA. Upon arriving in Rock they where forced to the back of the village and ignored they where look down upon and talked about. In order to show them that they where strong and they had the power to protect the village as well. Through the Years the basic ninja of Sand observed everyone and trained with the other clans that had come from Sand village. One day one of them went through a strange development as he was training his Katon and Doton against a Sabaku. He began to see sparkles of light refracting off the sand he had set on fire he continued to do this till all the sand became a very shiny reflective surface. He looked at it intensely wondering how that could have happened. He told his fellow basic ninja that had seen the star what had happened soon after they all began to try and surely enough they could all do it but they need a more conventional way to make this “glass” they began to test it on Doton and they successfully manage to transform it into “glass” as well. Soon after they realized what they could do they began to try manipulate it after several years passed they had mastered this new “Kekkai Genkai” That they claim was given to them directly from the heavens. They formed a new clan and called them self… Kagami – The Mirror Manipulators and named the Ability to Create Glass/Mirrors Hall of Mirrors (Kikan no Ho-Ru). They are now a Re-noun Clan in the Rock village and are a great protective force they use the glass to confuse enemies and redirect them and their abilities. Abilities The Kagami Clan have the uncanny Kekkai Genkai through controlling of glass they can manipulate and use it as they see just. This ability grants them a lot of bonuses. but more importantly grants them a lot of unreal technique because of their unreal control over it. Even wielding a sword to trap techniques within the blade and shooting it back like a Mirror occurs within their Kekkai Genkai. It is unedxplained how the techniques work, and rather unknown but it is known that their techniques are rather strong. As long as any Mirror Surface exists, they can break the speed of light and instantly appear within it, simply by looking at it, thus it becomes common trait for a Kagami to keep something shiny with them at all times. See also Category:Clans